It is a common practice for motor vehicles to be equipped with independent suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations while providing a smooth and comfortable ride for the vehicle occupants. In suspension systems of this type, a stabilizer bar is often used to increase the roll rigidity and improve the steering stability of the vehicle. Typically, the stabilizer bar is a rodshaped member having an elongated central segment oriented to extend laterally across the vehicle and an arm segment extending longitudinally at each end of the central segment to form a generally U-shaped configuration. The central segment of the stabilizer bar is supported for rotation about its own longitudinal axis by one or more mounting brackets which are fixed to the vehicle body or frame. Most commonly, the mounting brackets are positioned in close proximity to the arm segments for minimizing any bending moments which may be induced into the stabilizer bar. The distal end of each arm segment is coupled to a control arm of the suspension system by an end link. When the vehicle is subjected to a lateral rolling force such as, for example, while the vehicle negotiates a turn, the arm segments pivot in opposite directions with respect to the longitudinal axis of the central segment. As a result, torsional reaction forces are generated which act through the arm segments to urge the control arms to move toward their normal position. Thus, the vehicle body will be prevented from excessive rolling or leaning to either side by the torsional resistance produced by the stabilizer bar.
As noted, each end of the stabilizer bar is typically attached to a corresponding control arm by an end link. Although a number of means have been proposed for connecting the stabilizer bar to the end link, none thus far available has been found acceptable in terms of simplicity and cost reduction. For instance, most stabilizer bars must be manufactured with an eye-form at the distal end for attachment to the end link. One attempt to eliminate the requirement for an eye-form on the stabilizer is to provide an end link including a ring shaped aperture formed therein for receiving the end of the stabilizer bar arm. However, these end links have been found to be costly to produce and also compromise the ride quality of the vehicle by making the ride feel harsher during normal driving conditions.
One trend within the vehicular suspension art is to utilize hollow stabilizer bars for reducing weight without sacrificing driving feel and ride stability. Unfortunately, forming the stabilizer bar as a hollow tube increases the complexity of the attachment mechanisms required to connect the end of the stabilizer bar to the end link. Moreover, the hollow construction of the stabilizer bar can also sacrifice the integrity of the attachment coupling. A second trend employs a direct-acting end link, or direct link, between the stabilizer bar and the lower control arm. The direct link may include a ball and socket assembly for accommodating the angularity between the stabilizer bar and the control arm as the suspension travels through its range of motion while also eliminating the amount of compliance that is experienced before the stabilizer bar begins to urge the control arm to its normal position during vehicle maneuvers. Although these direct links have experienced great success, they still require the end of the stabilizer bar to include an eye-form for attachment. Therefore, the performance advantages gained by the direct link are typically set off by the cost and complexity required for attaching to the stabilizer bar.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a direct link for a hollow stabilizer bar which quickly and easily attaches to the end of the stabilizer bar with minimum complexity.